Fallen
by outofthisworld1
Summary: Sophie is a 21 year old graduate from Inverness who falls through the veil from 2008 into Howl's world.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls Moving Castle.

"Sophie, Sophie, Where are you girl?"

"I'm here mother, what is it?"

"We need more milk, could you just run down to the corner store for me?"

"I supossse, there's not a lot happening around here. It's not like anything ever happens around here."

"What did you say? I missed that sweetie."

"Nothing mum, I'm just talking to myself."

Sophie Carter is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life in the year 2008. She has brown hair which as it catches the light may be said to have a hint of copper and red to it, hazel eyes which switch between green and brown depending on what she is wearing her eyes by far are her best feature. Her nose was a small button nose she is 5ft 4 with what could be called an hourglass style figure due to the fact that she had rather a small waist but large hips, she wasn't the delicate type, she was on the heavy side but this was due to the fact that she had a high bone density. To be honest she isn't the conventional beauty that you would find on the screen or in a magazine. She is just a run of the mill 21 year old graduate who is finding difficulty doing anything to do with her degree. For a little spare cash she worked in the corner shop, but it's not what she wants to do with her life.

Sophie left the house and headed to the store, her already tangled hair was getting worse as the wind blew it all over the place. One of the main problems about living on a coast is the sea breeze.

"Stupid wind what have I ever done to you?" Sophie shouted into the air as she struggled to get the unruly locks into some semblance of order.

"My life is crap, is there nothing out there for me but to work in a corner shop for the rest of my life, I've got a degree why does no-one want me? Am I that useless?" by the time she had finished her rant to herself she had had reached the corner store.

"Hello Sophie, I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not Jim; I've just come to get some milk for my mum."

"Well give her my best and tell her I will pop round in a day or two."

"Will do."

Sophie left the corner store and headed home. Life looked just the same in the streets, young mums with babies, old women gossiping. There were no friends for her around the area all her old friends from school had moved on and her friends from University were scattered around the country, but none of them were close enough to go and visit regularly.

"Mum the milk's on the table I'm going out for a walk."

"Don't be late, tea will be on the table in around 2 hours and your dad and brother will be home soon."

"I will be back soon."

Sophie headed out into the forests at the back of the street she lived on.

Sophie decided to take a route which she had never taken before in the hopes of a little adventure no matter how small. She moved further and further into the forest making sure that she stayed on the path, but not noticing that the path she was following was disappearing behind her.

"I suppose I probably should get back."

Sophie turned around ready to start heading back to the house.

"What, where's the path gone, crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

Sophie started running in the direction which she thought she had come in but it made no difference. She caught her foot in a root and went tumbling head over heels, landing rather heavily on her ankle spraining it quite severely. Sophie tried to get up again but the pain made her cry out in pain. Sarah's mobile was sitting just out of reach it had gone flying when she fell.

"Someone help me please, SOMEONE PLEASE!

"Hello, Hello, Is someone out there?

"Yes, Yes Arrghhhhh, please hurry. I've hurt my ankle and I'm lost.

"Don't worry Miss, my names Markl. I will go and get master Howl; he will know what to do." A young boy of about 10 or 11 appeared from behind a row of bushes.

"Please hurry. Please, it hurts so much."

"Just wait here."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere kid."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Master Howl, Master Howl help, there is a girl in the forest, she's fallen over and hurt her ankle she needs help."

"Lead the way."

Howl will meet Sophie in the next chapter I promise. Hope you like this its going to be my first Howl's Fanfic


	2. WIZARD?

Summary

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Master Howl, Master Howl help, there is a girl in the forest, she's fallen over and hurt her ankle she needs help."

"Lead the way."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Over here master Howl."

"Miss, Miss were here are you okay?"

"No not really my ankle is now swollen to the size of a rugby ball, I can't walk."

"Good evening Miss……."

Sophie noticed the man standing by Markl for the first time then.

"huh….. wha?"

Sophie looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. Deep blue eyes were staring at her from a smirkful face. His features were flawless set off by a mop of blonde hair which was styled perfectly. He was around 5ft 10 and was wearing the strangest clothes that Sophie had ever seen. It looked like something you would see at a renaissance fair. From the look on his face he knew exactly what was affecting Sophie and he enjoyed the fact.

"I was asking your name Miss……"

"Oh it's Sophie…..Sophie Carter."

"Pleasure to meet you miss Sophie. My name is Howl. Now introductions are out of the way I would like to have a look at that ankle. Is that okay Sophie?"

"You a doctor or something?"

"I suppose in a way you could say that. If you could just lift your leg slightly I will have a little look."

Sophie lifted her leg slightly to allow Howl to have a look although she was a little wary after the initial shock of seeing him had worn off. Howl carefully handled her foot, trying not to cause any more pain. He then rubbed his hands together and said a few words Sophie didn't understand and placed them back on her ankle. They started to glow and a warm feeling coarsed through Sophie's foot. Sophie at this point was getting uncomfortable and started to try and wriggle her foot out of Howl's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Please stop whatever you are doing; I will be fine If you could just help me back to Union street I will be fine."

"Union street?" Markl asked confused.

"Yeah it should be about 20 minutes in that direction I think."

"Miss Sophie there Is nothing that way except miles and miles of forest and then the market about 20 miles away."

"What, Where Is Inverness?"

"Inverness?"

"Yeah, come on don't mess about I'm not in a condition to be mocked kid."

"Master Howl?"

Howl just ignored Markl's question and offered Sophie his hand.

"Right Sophie, I would like you to try and stand for me."

"I don't think I can without support. Please would you be able to help me."

"Okay up we go."

Howl pulled Sophie to her feet, surprising her with the fact that he didn't offer her his shoulder to lean on when she got up.

"Hey….Wha…?"

Sophie looked down at her ankle amazed that she could put her full weight on it without crying out in pain. Sophie started to back away from both of them.

"What did you do? What are you? My ankle was sprained."

Sophie calm down please, My name is Howl and I am a wizard.

"A WHAT? There's no such thing as wizards." Sophie was backing up even more from Howl and Markl.

"Sophie please stay calm."

"Thanks for the help with the ankle, but I have to get going."

Sophie took off in the direction which she had been going before.

"Master Howl are you just going to let her run off into the forest like that. Its not safe, there's all sorts in there."

"Its okay Markl, I've put a protection spell on her as well as a direction spell. She will find the castle later this evening and If she knows what's good for her she will look for shelter to sleep in overnight. Now Markl we had better get back and organise a room for our guest."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sophie was seriously starting to panic now nothing looked familiar. She had been walking for around three hours now and it was beginning to get dark. Nothing looked familiar, which seemed odd as the forest walk at the back of her housing estate wasn't that big. She needed to find shelter for the night and In front of her a few yards away was a rather odd looking building. It looked like it was made of different bits of scrap metal with a few white cottages stuck on the side. It didn't look much but at least it was shelter for the night, something was also drawing her to the building. Once Sophie got closer she started to look for a door or any other way to get into the building. There was a small entrance to the back of the building, Sophie knocked but the door opened to reveal no-one and a rather small room with a small fire. Sophie stepped inside and tried to get the attention of anyone who might be in the house.

"Hello, Hello is there anybody there? I'm looking for a place to stay. It would just be for tonight?" No-one answered her so she just decided to write a note on the table and leave a few coins for the night. Sophie then went to explore and found a room off to the far right with a bed that looked comfortable enough for the night. She hoped that her mum wasn't too worried as her mobile phone seemed to be out of range. She would have to wait till first light until she would be able to do anything else though, as it was too late now. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully then she would be able to find out where she was.

While Sophie settled in for the night she didn't noticed a pair of eye which followed her wherever she went.

Hope you like this chapter. I'm getting into it now. Please leave a review; I do so love getting feedback.


	3. Where am I?

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Hello, Hello is there anybody there? I'm looking for a place to stay. It would just be for tonight?" No-one answered her so she just decided to write a note on the table and leave a few coins for the night. Sophie then went to explore and found a room off to the far right with a bed that looked comfortable enough for the night. She hoped that her mum wasn't too worried as her mobile phone seemed to be out of range. She would have to wait till first light until she would be able to do anything else though, as it was too late now. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully then she would be able to find out where she was.

While Sophie settled in for the night she didn't noticed a pair of eye which followed her wherever she went.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howl came down the stairs the next morning as handsome as ever.

"Calcifer did our guest arrive last night?"

"If you mean the odd looking girl who wrote a note and left some money on the table before going to sleep in the room over there, then yeah."

"Is she still in there?"

"Yeah she's still sleeping."

"Good. Heat some water for me I would like to take a bath this morning. Alert me if she makes a move, and try not to scare her too much if she wakes up."

"A bath at this hour? I'm a powerful fire demon why do I have to put up with this?"

"Calcifer just do it."

"Alright, Alright"

Howl went back upstairs towards the bathroom, to come down only 20 minutes later to find Sophie still sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe she is still asleep at this hour. Should I wake her do you think Calcifer?"

"She's worse than you Howl, what does she need all that sleep for?"

"Beats me but I think its time that Miss Sophie found out where she spent the night and for us to find out where she came from."

Howl crossed the room and knocked on the door to the room Sophie was sleeping in.

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head?"

"mmmMM, Mum just 10 more minutes please."

Howl proceeded to open the door and enter the room.

"Well, I think its time for someone to get out of bed. You've had enough beauty sleep, even you don't need that much."

"Mum, Just 5 more minutes!"

"No, sorry time to get up."

Howl tugged the bottom of the duvet that was wrapped like a cocoon around Sophie and then whipped it right off. This certainly had the desired effect as Sophie landed on the floor.

"I'm certainly not your mother but I do think its time we had a chat."

Sophie was on her feet in a second as she finally recognised his voice.

"No Way! This isn't YOUR place?"

"I'm afraid it is Miss Sophie, and by the way you don't need to pay me for the night, it's on the house." Howl said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey mister I don't know who you think you are but I'm leaving, get out of my way."

"Now Sophie don't freak out, I was just trying to keep you safe. The world out there is not safe for a girl like you after dark. Now I think we should have a little chat."

As he started to come towards her with his hands out she weighed up her options, this guy was obviously a whacko and she needed to get home as quick as possible. He was blocking the doorway her only escape route, she made a quick decision. He had no idea what kind of girl she was she certainly could take care of herself. She had gained her black belt in karate a few years ago and was not afraid to defend herself. As Howl was standing between her and her freedom she wasn't afraid to use some of the things she had learned if it meant she got away from whatever he was. Howl did not know what hit him when Sophie came at him kicking and punching. She hit him in his privates and sent him flying across the floor in pain.

"Get out of my way you weirdo I need to get home."

Sophie ran for the door not looking back.

"Sophie wait. Stop." Howl said in a high pitched voice but it was enough to stop Sophie dead in her tracks. His magic was working but only just.

"Hey wait, stop. You can't do this, It isn't possible I must be dreaming. Come on Sophie wake up, please wake up."

"Sophie come here and sit down!" Howl commanded, his voice sounding more like his own than it had done a few seconds ago. He was now off the floor and had regained some of the composure he had lost when Sophie had hit him.

Sophie had no control over her limbs, she was forced to walk forward and then sink into the chair Howl was standing by.

"Now, Miss Sophie I think its time we should talk about a few things."

Howl sat down in the chair opposite her and crossed his leg making It look elegant.

"Let me go you freak, what have you done to me?"

"Sophie, calm down just breath and focus on my voice." Howl's voice was having the desired effect she was visibly beginning to calm down. "I'm not going to hurt you so stay calm. I need to talk to you a little so that we can get you home." Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere he began. "Okay I just want to ask you a few questions to make sure you are not suffering from concussion from your fall. Please answer what you can. Where are you from?

"Inverness" the words fell from her mouth before she even had a chance to react. She couldn't refrain from talking even if she wanted to.

"Right I've never heard of it but we will carry on."

"What! Its just 20 minutes from here."

"Shhhhhh, now tell me what date it is."

"23rd of July 2008." Again the words fell out of her mouth without her control."

"Okay Sophie I have one more question. Do all the girls in your area wear clothes like the ones you are wearing?" Howl asked openly staring at her trousers and top.

"Yes, It's the new fashion."

"Okay this is going to sound weird to you Sophie. You are no longer in 2008 and this is not Inverness as you call it. We are in 1963 and this is the wastes, I am a wizard and I don't think we are from the same world at all."

"You're a Whacko and I want to go home."

"Sophie, you need to understand that you will be very vulnerable and even though you seem to be very capable of defending yourself, I would feel better if you stayed here until we can figure out a way to get you home."

"I don't believe you."

"Calcifer I think Its time you showed yourself to our quest."

"If your sure master Howl."

"Who's Calcif…..eerr errrr. What the heck Is that?"

"Miss Sophie, I am a fire demon at your service."

"I…I….ehhhh." Sophie slumped down in the chair, everything that had happened finally sinking in. She definitely wasn't in Inverness anymore.

Dun dun Da. Please leave a review; do you love it or hate it. Is there any direction you would like to see the story going in?


	4. Chapter 4

NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

I haven't had many reviews of my story. Is it worth carrying it on? I'm not sure if people like it or not. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. explanations

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Calcifer I think its time you showed yourself to our quest."

"If your sure master Howl."

"Who's Calcif…..eerr errrr? What the heck Is that?"

"Miss Sophie, I am a fire demon at your service."

"I…I….ehhhh." Sophie slumped down in the chair, everything that had happened finally sinking in. She definitely wasn't in Inverness anymore.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Well Howl you don't seem to be having the same affect on this one as you do on the others. She hasn't thrown herself at you, how are your unmentionables by the way? I bet that's an eye opener for you, a female who can resist you This is priceless, Heee heeee heeee heeee" Calcifer was enjoying himself immensely usually Howl could pick up any girl he wanted and then drop her when he got bored.

"What makes you think I'm even interested in this girl?"

"Come on Howl, you've been staring for the last few minutes, I know that look. You're intrigued aren't you?"

"Of course I'm intrigued she's not of this world, she knows nothing of magic. Her world must be sooooo dull but she knows how to fight, very unusual for a girl."

"Whatever you say Howl."

Markl came flying down the stairs at this moment.

"Master Howl is she here? Did the magic work?"

"Yes Markl she's here, are you questioning my magical ability?" said Howl with a glare on his face.

"N…No Master Howl, I was just curious."

"Well you should know better. She is here and is presently sitting in the chair behind you."

"She's still asleep? At this hour?"

"She was awake, but I think I may have shocked her a bit more than she could handle for one day. She is not from our world, as I suspected she is from another dimension where there is no such thing as wizards, hence her current state in the chair.

"NO WIZARDS, WOW."

"Yes Markl, now stop standing about and got get the things for breakfast. Although we have a guest we still have much work to do today."

"Yes Master Howl."

Markl managed to find some plates that looked fairly clean and some cutlery. He then took a basket full of ingredients over to Howl at the fire place as he was placing a frying pan over Calcifer. Bacon and eggs were placed into the pan and the egg shells were feed to Calcifer who greedily ate the remains. The small of cooking was bringing Sophie around and small sighs could be heard coming from her.

"Markl I think you should set another place at the table. It looks like Miss Sophie might be coming round."

"Wh….where am I? Hush there little one, your safe here remember?" Howl smirked as he spoke.

Sophie came around with a start she remembered that voice.

"Oh ST, I thought that was just a dream. I'm really here?"

"Such language should not be coming out of a ladies mouth, there are children present also, you should be ashamed of yourself Sophie" Said Howl with a smirk "Yes you are really here; I am real not just a dream. Its nice to know you were having pleasant dreams though. They must have been pleasant if you were dreaming of me."

Sophie snorted. "You have a rather full opinion of yourself mister, you're not all that speci…al."

Sophie didn't have time to finish her statement as Howl was in her face and had initiated a kiss trying to prove that she would not be able to resist his charms. It lasted all of 5 seconds as Sophie came to her senses and shoved him away from her, and slapped him hard across the face.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?"

Calcifer and Markl at this time were creased with laughter; they had never seen any women react to Howl this way before. Howl on the other hand was stunned and didn't know where to turn. He no longer knew what to do the normally cool and collected wizard was all flustered. A whole new sensation for him. With half the room laughing at him and the other half glaring at him, he fled upstairs to avoid the embarrassment.

"He's soo full of himself."

"Congratulations Miss Sophie you have just done something I thought no woman would be able to do." Said Calcifer from his home in the fireplace."

"I…I'm sorry is I seem a little jumpy, but erm you ar…re a talking fire, a fire demon?"

"That's correct Miss Sophie, I know you are from a non magical dimension and I would like to make your stay as comfortable as possible. Please feel free to eat some of the bacon and eggs; I'm sure you're hungry. Markl move over and give Miss Sophie some space."

Markl moved further round the table to give Sophie more room.

"Are you really from a place with no magic Miss Sophie?" Markl asked with his mouth full of egg.

"Please stop calling me miss and yes Markl, well at least that's what your master wants me to think and there are a lot of things that you seem to have that I have never ever seen before let alone though could exist. Like Calcifer for one, he's soo cool but i've never seen or heard of a fire demon before."

"That must be really dull."

"I suppose it is compared to your life."

"Markl if you're quite finished we have work to do." Howl shouted from upstairs.

"Yes Master Howl."

"Sorry Sophie I have to go, see ya later."

Howl came down the stairs full clothed in his most expensive clothing, looking a little disgruntled but feeling better for the fact that at least he looked immaculate. He didn't even look at Sophie.

"Calcifer you know what to do. Oh and Calcifer, I expect our guest to be here when I get back. It's not safe for her to be wandering around on her own out there."

Howl now finally turned to Sophie.

"If you know what's good for you my dear you will stay put for the moment, the world out there is not for someone who has had no idea that magic existed."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh I think I can my dear." Howl smirked. "You will stay in the castle until I deem it safe for you to be moving around. That's final."

Howl then glided out the door without another word giving Sophie no time to talk back.

"Who does he think he is? I'm not going to stay here just because he said so."

Sophie proceeded towards the door but found that when she got near enough to turn the door knob she got an electric shock.

"What the..?"

"I'm sorry Sophie but Master Howl has put a spell on you. You cannot leave until he lifts it." Calcifer said.

"WHAT?"

Dun dun Da. Please leave a review; do you love it or hate it. Is there any direction you would like to see the story going in?


	6. clean up

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Who does he think he is? I'm not going to stay here just because he said so."

Sophie proceeded towards the door but found that when she got near enough to turn the door knob she got an electric shock.

"What the..?"

"I'm sorry Sophie but Master Howl has put a spell on you. You cannot leave until he lifts it." Calcifer said.

"WHAT?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sophie just calm down, I'm sorry my master has done this to you but it's for a good reason. He's right you know there are things out there that can seriously hurt you if you don't have any idea about magic." Calcifer tried to explain from the fireplace.

"I believe I can look after myself, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm 21 for heavens sake; I'm not a child any longer."

"Your 21?" said Calcifer shocked.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm sorry it's just you don't look 21, and your not married yet most women I know who are 21 have been married off by now. Especially one as beautiful as you."

"MARRIED! That's crazy, of course I'm not married yet I haven't even had a proper boyfriend. I've seen a few guys at University but none of them were serious, and for your information I'm not beautiful. If I am to you, you must have had a very poor viewing of what women can look like."

"Hey girly take a compliment."

"Ok, Ok whatever. Sooo what do you guys do around here for fun? It's certainly a state in here so I'm guessing it never gets cleaned."

"Howl clean, Heee heee heee heee." Calcifer was laughing to himself.

"What's so funny? This place is a state."

"Howl doesn't clean, when the place gets too bad he moves us somewhere new and someone else is left with the mess."

"That's terrible. Well I'm going to do something about this, even if it is just to keep me form going mad. Where is the cleaning stuff?"

"In the closet over to the right, be careful Sophie it hasn't been opened in a while."

Sophie tried to open the closet normally but found that she needed to use all her strength to get the door open. It finally flew open after a few minutes of struggling leaving Sophie with her legs in the air on the floor.

"There's not a lot in here but I suppose it will have to do. So where should I start? I have no idea where anything goes."

"Don't look at me."

"Oh well I suppose I will just have to figure it out as I go along. This could be fun, cleaning a room in a wizard's house; I wonder what I will find."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you find a whole other dimension under the rug."

Sophie started getting to work on the floors and shelves which surrounded to living room trying to organise like items together and get rid of the grime which surrounded the place. It was lunchtime by the time Sophie had made even a dent in the cleaning but the room was looking a substantial amount better. She had found a few odd items lying around the shelves, a wand, some odd looking spell books, dead animals, weird looking shiny objects and last but not least some things that looked like mini discs.

"Sophie you are doing wonders I don't know where you get then energy from and how you've managed to make everything look at least halfway descent if not better."

"I suppose that comes from working in a shop storeroom for a number of years."

"Well wherever it comes from I salute you."

"Is there any chance of some tea Calcifer I'm parched the dust from this room has gone for my throat."

"Sure thing Sophie, since you've done soo much in this room I will allow you to cook on me whenever you want."

"Aawwww thanks Calcifer your cool." Sophie blew Calcifer a kiss.

Calcifer blushed as much as a fire could do. "Sure thing Sophie, for what its worth I hope you will enjoy your time here."

"So do I, maybe I'll even be able to put your full of himself master into place. He is far too vain for his own good."

"Oh that'll be something I'd love to see."

"Well why don't we make a pact, I will ignore Howl and bring him down a peg or two if you help me when things get rough."

"As much as I would love to see him pulled down a peg or two I 'm afraid I can't contend against master Howl. There are certain things about us that you don't know and that I can't tell you about."

"Riiggght, well I suppose I will just have to do it myself then."

"You can try, but I think Howl has been built up soo much over the years that it may take something huge to make his ego deflate even a little bit."

"He's never met anyone like me before; he won't know what's hit him."

"Sophie what is it like where your from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how to fight and, well your not married or thinking about it anytime soon, you don't even wear a dress you seem to be perfectly happy in guys clothing."

"These aren't guys clothes, there girl's, Its what we all wear where I am from we don't have to wear dresses these days, we also don't need to have tea on the table at 5 or quit work when we have kids. Women can vote, go to University and have a career without even needing to be near a man. Women from my world aren't forced to marry young. We can marry who we want as long as we are over the age of 16. Some women don't even marry, and its not frowned upon. We can do almost everything men do apart from fighting in the front line of the army I suppose. We don't have wizards but I suppose technology make up for some of the things that they can do."

"Sounds different."

"Yeah well it has its ups and downs."

"Well I suppose every place does, I'm here for you if you need help."

"Thanks Calcifer you're the best, hey I'm kind of tired I'm going to take a little rest and have a lie down. I think I may still be in shock from all that's happened. Can you make sure that I get some peace and quiet please?"

"I'll do my best Sophie."

Sophie left the now tidy living room and went into the bedroom she had slept in the night before. She was soo tired that she just lay down on the bed and was asleep within a few minutes. Calcifer got on with what he needed to do, as protecting the castle and heating the water took a lot out of him, Sophie had been thoughtful and had left a number of logs right where he could just reach out and grab them. Normally he would have to wait until Howl got back to be fed more wood. He was certainly enjoying having Sophie around.

Howl stepped through the door with Markl around 2 hours later and both of them got three steps into the room before they were bowled over by the sight of the room.

"Master Howl, Its clean the room is clean, I've never seen the room this tidy?"

"Neither have I Markl." Said Howl just as shocked as Markl. "Calcifer, Where is Sophie?"

"She's in her room. Don't you dare wake her or do anything to her, she's worked her butt off today and I think she's still in shock so she is asleep."

"Since when do you care soo much for stranger's Calcifer?"

"Since when that stranger cleaned your pigsty and left wood in easy distance for me to eat."

Howl crossed the room to Sophie's door and popped his head round. Asleep on the bed was one for the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He hadn't realised just how good looking Sophie was until she was asleep and not fuming at him. Not his normal vain peacocks, which he usually picked up but from what he had seen and experienced she was different. Strong and confident with a good amount of fight in her, she was unusual and perfect. Howl closed the door and silently planned about what to do next to win over his angel in the next room.

Dun dun Da. Please leave a review; do you love it or hate it. Is there any direction you would like to see the story going in?


	7. food for thought

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Calcifer, Where is Sophie?"

"She's in her room. Don't you dare wake her or do anything to her, she's worked her butt off today and I think she's still in shock so she is asleep."

"Since when do you care soo much for stranger's Calcifer?"

"Since when that stranger cleaned your pigsty and left wood in easy distance for me to eat."

Howl crossed the room to Sophie's door and popped his head round. Asleep on the bed was one for the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He hadn't realised just how good looking Sophie was until she was asleep and not fuming at him. Not his normal vain peacocks, which he usually picked up but from what he had seen and experienced she was different. Strong and confident with a good amount of fight in her, she was unusual and perfect. Howl closed the door and silently planned about what to do next to win over his angel in the next room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The smell of food slowly wafted through to Sophie, she must have been asleep for a good few hours. She raised her head sleepily and looked around, "Where am I? This isn't my room." She then heard Howl and Markl in the next room and it hit her she wasn't at home anymore, she wasn't even in the same time or world. It finally hit her, she was in a strange situation with even stranger people and a possibility that she may never go home, not that there was very much waiting for her back there but nether the less her family would miss her, wouldn't they? Sophie was startled out of her ponderings by a soft knock on the door.

"Sophie dinners ready, do you want some?"

"I will be out in a moment Markl."

Sophie went towards the dresser in her room and had a look at herself before she left the room. She had been lying on the bed in such a way that she had lines down the side of her cheek, imprints from a combination of the duvet, pillow and her jacket, she looked a mess. She rubbed her cheek to try remove some of the marks. In the end it just resulted in her getting very red cheeks. She finally gave up with the thought that it didn't really matter what she looked like as she was not trying to impress anybody. She left the room with her head held high.

As Sophie entered the room Markl and Howl both had to chock back a laugh. The sight of Sophie was hilarious, not only was her face covered in lines, but the hair as the back of her head was sticking out all over the place.

"What are you two sniggering at? Have you not experienced the joy of waking up with lines on your face? You both are a couple of idiots." Sophie although she had tried to convince herself that it didn't matter was now highly embarrassed and turned back towards the bedroom.

"Sophie we're sorry please come back. Honestly you look adorable with your hair all mussed up and lines marking your face through sleep."

"You jerk."

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry come and have some tea with us; we promise not to laugh at you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh I beg to differ, now come and sit down! you have to eat something after working so hard on this place."

Again Sophie's actions weren't entirely her own and she was drawn towards the table where Howl and Markl were dinning.

"Hey, you can't do this! It's my body I should be allowed to move it by myself. I said I wasn't hungry."

"Yes, I heard you, but you are just being childish. Since you are acting like a child I am going to have to treat you like a child, I will look after you and feed you." Said Howl "_I will also dress and undress you if needed._" Howl thought to himself savouring the images he was creating in his mind.

"I AM NOT A CHILD, I'M 21."

"Temper, temper now we can't be having that, come to Howl he will make you smile again."

Sophie found herself moving and sitting in a chair just in front of Howl. Howl placed his hands on her shoulders and started to gently give her a massage. Against her better judgement Sophie found herself leaning into Howls touch and sighing under his ministrations. While he was doing this Howl magically sorted Sophie's hair, removed the lines from her face and changed her clothing, all without Sophie noticing. She was now in something more fitting to Howls world. Sophie seemed to be calming by the second.

"See now it's not as bad as you think, have a look!"

Howl produced a mirror and placed it into Sophie's hand. She noticed that her face and hair were sorted and was thankful for that, but she was still was annoyed by the fact that Howl was treating her like a child. Upon putting down the mirror on the table she noticed that her sleeves weren't the same colour as before.

"What have you done? Where are my clothes?" Sophie jumped up from the chair looking down at herself and the dress she was now in.

"Calm down my dear I have given you a new set of clothes, as your old ones are all dirty and horrible. Do they not please you?"

"No I want my old ones back, and how did you change my clothes without me noticing."

"Magic my dear, and no you cannot have your clothes back at the moment." He sat down on the chair the Sophie had just been in and pulled her onto his lap while she was looking down at herself.

"LET ME GO!"

"Shhhhh, shhhhh Sophie now eat."

Sophie tried to wriggle free from Howl's lap but found that she was firmly held in place.

"Howl let me go."

"No now stop wriggling and eat something!" Howl placed some food in her mouth and waited for her to chew and then put some more food in her mouth once she swallowed. During this time Markl had left the room quietly leaving Sophie and Howl by themselves. After the first bite of food, Sophie was overwhelmed with the taste that she completely forgot to struggle, savouring each bite that was offered to her. "Now my dear don't you feel better?"

"MMmmmm." Sophie replied.

"Sophie I would like to thank you personally for cleaning up in here and I would like to offer you my promise to keep you safe while you are in my world. Now I think its time for you to go to sleep, it's been a big day for you." Sophie's eyes were already drooping from the laced words and the warm comfortable feeling which was enveloping her. "That's it just go to sleep there is nothing to worry about my angel, I will keep you safe from harm."

Sophie was now asleep and her head was on Howls shoulder. He was soo happy and content to have her there that he didn't move and fell asleep on the chair with her in his lap. Tomorrow was a new day and he would deal with Sophie's anger at her sleeping on his lap all night tonight he would be close to his new angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Well what do you think? I don't know if I'm staying in character. Please leave a review, is there any direction you would like to see the story going in? Thanks for all the reviews that I have already got._


	8. Chapter 8

Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own Howls moving castle.

"Sophie I would like to thank you personally for cleaning up in here and I would like to offer you my promise to keep you safe while you are in my world. Now I think its time for you to go to sleep, it's been a big day for you." Sophie's eyes were already drooping from the laced words and the warm comfortable feeling which was enveloping her. "That's it just go to sleep there is nothing to worry about my angel, I will keep you safe from harm."

Sophie was now asleep and her head was on Howls shoulder. He was soo happy and content to have her there that he didn't move and fell asleep on the chair with her in his lap. Tomorrow was a new day and he would deal with Sophie's anger at her sleeping on his lap all night tonight he would be close to his new angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HOWL WAKE UP? GET YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF MY THIGH!" Sophie shouted angrily after having woken and realising that Howl had made her sleep and was holding her as if he possessed her. Sophie tried hitting him and shouting in his ear but he seemed dead to the world and the comment about his hands only made him move one slightly higher in his sleep.

"Its no use Sophie." Said Calcifer rather sleepily from the fire place. He wont wake for another hour or two, I'm afraid you are stuck."

"So what do you suggest I do then? I certainly do not want to stay on hip lap with his hands all over me." Sophie blushed slightly at this.

"I have never known Howl to wake up for anything unless there is a dire emergency and he can usually sense when they are going to happen."

"Fine, well I hope that he counts this as an emergency. HOWL IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME I AM GOING TO CHOP YOUR HAIR OFF!"

Howl was out of his seat like a shot depositing Sophie on the floor in his haste.

"No one touches the hair, I will fight show yourself." Howl gazed around him like a startled rabbit and then looked down at his feet where Sophie now lay in a heap.

"Well it seems like you have found a way to wake Master Howl, I congratulate you Sophie." Said Calcifer who was snickering at the sight of Howl leaping from his chair like a frightened child.

Howl was glaring at Sophie who was now smirking from her position on the floor. She had managed to get one up on Howl.

"What the heck was that all about?" Howl asked with an angry look on his face.

"I will tell you what this is about I will not be treated like a child and I most certainly will not have your hands all over my body like they were this morning, I am not your girlfriend you arrogant, vain peacock!"

It was Howls turn to smirk now. "Oh my dear I told you last night if you are going to be stubborn and act like a child I will treat you like one and as for the position we were in this morning I don't think I would have complained if I had noticed." Howl crouched down over Sophie. "I would much like to make you mine my beauty, and then an episode like this morning would be nothing to worry about."

"You have got to be kidding me! I will never go out with you and if you ever touch me in that way again I will make good on the threat and cut off your locks."

"I would like to see you try my dear."

Sophie ran at him with the scissors which were now in her hands. They had previously been in her pocket from her cleaning.

"You pompous jackass, I hate you."

"Now, now Sophie you know that isn't true." Howl made the scissors which she was branding disappear just before she reached him but the force behind her run could not be stopped and now she was being held in Howl's arms with her hands held behind her back in his grip. He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she was trying desperately to wriggle out of for a while but the longer he kissed her the less she struggled and the more she started to accept the kiss. When they finally parted Howl was smirking and Sophie had a strange far away look in her eyes.

"I still have it Calcifer, they cannot resist a kiss."

"I think she will shock you."

As Sophie started to come round from the trance like state she was in she regained her senses and slapped Howl hard across the face. Wiping some of the smirk off his face with the shock but not for long.

"Ohh come on Sophie don't say you didn't enjoy that because I know you did." Howl tried to move closer to Sophie again but she was having none of it. Her anger was off the chart for her now. She made her way to the door and wrenched it open. Howl had failed to put the retaining spell on it again when he came home, so Sophie could now leave the castle.

"I AM LEAVING; I WILL FIND MY OWN WAY HOME. I AM NOT GOING TO STAY ANOTHER MINUTE IN THIS PLACE!" Sophie shouted as she ran out the door.

Howl stood in shock he had planned on teasing Sophie a little but maybe he had taken it too far. Now Sophie had left the safety of the castle and he had to go after her as she was not used to this world or wise to the dangers that the waste held for a young girl such as herself. Howl rushed out the door after Sophie in hope to try and bring her back and apologise for some of his actions.

_Well what do you think? Please leave a review, Thanks for all the reviews that I have already got._


	9. Chapter 9

As Sophie started to come round from the trance like state she was in she regained her senses and slapped Howl hard across the face

As Sophie started to come round from the trance like state she was in she regained her senses and slapped Howl hard across the face. Wiping some of the smirk off his face with the shock but not for long.

"Ohh come on Sophie don't say you didn't enjoy that because I know you did." Howl tried to move closer to Sophie again but she was having none of it. Her anger was off the chart for her now. She made her way to the door and wrenched it open. Howl had failed to put the retaining spell on it again when he came home, so Sophie could now leave the castle.

"I AM LEAVING; I WILL FIND MY OWN WAY HOME. I AM NOT GOING TO STAY ANOTHER MINUTE IN THIS PLACE!" Sophie shouted as she ran out the door.

Howl stood in shock he had planned on teasing Sophie a little but maybe he had taken it too far. Now Sophie had left the safety of the castle and he had to go after her as she was not used to this world or wise to the dangers that the waste held for a young girl such as herself. Howl rushed out the door after Sophie in hope to try and bring her back and apologise for some of his actions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howl left the castle and spotted Sophie running down hill stumbling slightly as she hit uneven ground on the way. Howl scanned the surrounding area as well searching for any possible threats to both himself and the fleeing Sophie. The wastes were not the best of areas for a young girl to be at the moment especially one who didn't have any knowledge of magic or the war that was going on between the kingdoms. He didn't see any immediate threats but that didn't mean to say that the area was safe.

"Sophie stop, come back there's a war going on you cant be out here alone." Howl shouted while running down hill to try and catch her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Sophie shouted back over her shoulder.

Howl was catching on Sophie quickly but it wasn't long before they weren't the only two on the hill. Their shouting had informed others to their prescence and without the safety that the castle offered Sophie was a sitting duck.

"SOPHIE PLEASE" Howl begged, but he was too late.

"Hello precious fancy a ride?" a guy was hovering close to Sophie on what only could be described as a bullet with wings.

Sophie screamed as the guy wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto the back of his flying machine. "GET OFF ME YOU BA…..!"

"Now, now precious no lip! Its not pleasant when a woman as lovely as you swear, just sit back and keep your lips together and we will get on swimmingly."

Sophie tried to move and open her lips again but found that it was like she was glued to the seat and her lips were zipped shut.

"There you see its soo much better when you let me do the talking and when your not struggling. I wont hurt you, well not unless you don't give me what my mistress or I want. My name is Justin if you are wondering luv and we are going to have a great time together I can just see it now."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Howl was left speechless on the hill, Sophie had been snatched out of his protection by none other than Justin, The witch of the waste's personal assistant. What do they want with her anyway? Howl had no idea what to do so he just stood there for a full 5 minutes staring at the spot where Sophie had been before turning and sprinting back to the castle his brain finally kicking into gear. He had to get Sophie back no matter the cost, she could not be left to Justin and his mistress.

Sorry its short but I've been very busy. I hope you like it, comments welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Meanwhile Howl was left speechless on the hill, Sophie had been snatched out of his protection by none other than Justin, The witch of the waste's personal assistant. What do they want with her anyway? Howl had no idea what to do so he just stood there for a full 5 minutes staring at the spot where Sophie had been before turning and sprinting back to the castle his brain finally kicking into gear. He had to get Sophie back no matter the cost, she could not be left to Justin and his mistress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Come on sweetheart sheath your claws and don't give me that look! My mistress just wants to meet you and have a chat."

Sophie gave him an I don't believe you look as she couldn't speak her lips were still sealed.

"If you promise not to scream I will remove the sealing spell. Do you agree?"

Sophie nodded and the sealing spell was removed.

"What the hell do you need me for? How do you even know who I am?" Sophie fumed.

"Come on darling calm down, I haven't hurt you and obviously you were running away from Howl can I not be your knight in shining armour that swoops down and saves you from the big bad wizard Howl?"

"You arrogant son of a bi…ziippp."

"Now, now sweetheart none of that language!" Justin smirked placing the sealing spell back on her. "I never thought a lady of such beauty and breeding would know such language."

Sophie scowled at him again and tried to hit him but with no luck. Justin just sat there chuckling to himself while he steered the ship towards his mistress's house. He had the feeling that this assignment that his mistress had sent him on was going to turn out to be some fun and also pleasant to look at. She was a fiery tomcat which could be doing with some taming and seemed to be very odd for a girl her age. He would have fun finding out all about her. He hoped that his mistress would let him have her once she was finished with her. He also hoped that his mistress wouldn't damage her too much, at the moment he would have to do what his mistress wished but after she was done she usually just tossed things aside.

"My mistress has specifically asked that I bring you too her, I have no idea what she want with you but I advise you to be on your best behaviour as she does not take well to people who don't respect her standing and power. I advise that you don't stare or speak when she hasn't asked you anything. It will be best for you if you stay silent and just do what she asks of you. My mistress is a very powerful witch and could easily destroy you with on flick of her wrist. Now we both don't want that so I suggest you just follow my lead and advice when you meet her."

Everything that had happened within the last few hours was finally beginning to catch up with Sophie; she was now scared for her life and couldn't hold back the tears.

"Aww come on sweetheart, you don't have to cry I'm sure its not going to be that bad. She probably just wants to use you to make Howl jealous and so she can get his heart."

Sophie's eyes widened and the tears poured out even more, Justin was not helping he was making her even more scared. Justin turned around and noticed the giant tears that were now streaming down Sophie's face. She was trying to move and get off the ship, it wasn't too far off the ground she might be able to jump off and survive the fall with only a few cuts and bruises. It would be better than going to Justin's mistress.

Justin put a homing spell on his craft and he turned to Sophie to try and get her to calm down. He didn't want to scare her off too much; if he had any chance with her after his mistress was finished.

"Please calm down Sophie, I will protect you don't you worry your pretty head over that it will all be over soon and we can get to know each other better wont that be nice?"

This didn't comfort Sophie at all and she was not overly enamoured with the idea of being Justin's pet after his mistress was finished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Howl was pacing inside the castle with Calcifer in front of him.

"We have to go after them, what could they possibly want with her? Calcifer what could they want with her?"

"I have no idea but I think we should get her back to, but we need a plan we cant just rush in there all guns blazing. The witch of the waste wants your heart and that means we have to stay apart encase she pick up on the connection. It will also be safer for Sophie if we have a plan, but this all rests on just how much you want her back. Are you willing to risk your life for a girl you have only just met?"

"I..Uh….yes I think I am Calcifer I really am."

"_Woooo I'm back sorry its been so long. Hopefully I will be able to get a few more chapters up in the next few days. Please leave your comments." _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"Please calm down Sophie, I will protect you don't you worry your pretty head over that it will all be over soon and we can get to know each other better wont that be nice?"

This didn't comfort Sophie at all and she was not overly enamoured with the idea of being Justin's pet after his mistress was finished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Howl was pacing inside the castle with Calcifer in front of him.

"We have to go after them, what could they possibly want with her? Calcifer what could they want with her?"

"I have no idea but I think we should get her back to, but we need a plan we cant just rush in there all guns blazing. The witch of the waste wants your heart and that means we have to stay apart encase she pick up on the connection. It will also be safer for Sophie if we have a plan, but this all rests on just how much you want her back. Are you willing to risk your life for a girl you have only just met?"

"I..Uh….yes I think I am Calcifer I really am."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howl blew on his hand and allowed some of his magic to flow onto the floor, before his eyes a small egg started to grow. The egg grew bigger and bigger until it was up to the height of Howls knee, it was a blue and purpled colour with strange black markings on the shell. The egg began to crack when it reached the height of Howl's thigh and a scaly head started to peak its way through the hole.

"Master Howl do you really think a tracker dragon is the way to go? It's not really all that inconspicuous is it?"

"Calcifer you underestimate my talent I will not be sending it in with it in full view. I have cast a cloaking spell over it so that no-one but I will be able to detect it before it's too late. I intend to send him in a steal Sophie back away from The Witch of the Waste."

The dragon had now hatched and was stretching out its limbs and testing its fire breathing ability. It was a dark sapphire colour with dark green eyes and huge nostrils which were now just smoking slightly.

"Now my handsome chap I have a very important mission for you, if you fail there will be dire consequences do you understand me?"

"The dragon gave a nod of its head, indicating that it understood Howl."

"You will use this sent and image to return what has been stolen from me! Do you understand?"

"Again the dragon gave a nod indicating it understood."

"Once you have located the target you are to retrieve it as quick as possible and bring it back here unharmed, once again do you understand?"

"For the final time the dragon nodded."

"Now fly and don't fail me."

The dragon flew out the door spreading its great wings out and flying high into the sky, only now was it not visible to anyone's eyes but Howls.

Howl in the meantime collapsed into a chair and waited anxiously for the return of his messenger, hopefully with Sophie in tow.

"Master Howl do you not think that it would be prudent for you to get some rest, so that you are ready for Sophie's return or a fight with The Witch of The Waste and her assistant."

"Maybe you are right, Calcifer I want you to keep the castle safe and you to keep me updated on any and I mean any changes. Is that clear?"

"Yes master Howl now get yourself to bed and send down your assistant he should be here helping me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sophie meanwhile had been cleaned up and was now being forced down a narrow passage which ended in a huge set of double doors. These doors opened with some coaxing from Justin revealing a grand room with expensive looking furniture which could probably rival something found in a royal palace. In the centre of the room sat what looked like a beached whale, clothed in fine silks and jewels. The fine clothes and jewellery however did not make up for the fact that this woman (or what must be a woman from the clothes worn) was ugly and was so overweight that it was a wonder that she could move at all.

"Mistress I have brought you Sophie, what do you want me to do with her."

"So this is the tacky waif which has stolen Howl's heart, she's not much to look at is she? Come forward so I can have a proper look at you!"

Sophie was pulled forward against her will.

"You my dear are going to be my ticket to success, you will follow my commands from now on do you hear me?"

Sophie just lifted her nose indicating disdain for the woman in front of her and her resistance to the demands placed upon her.

"You WILL ANSWER ME!!!!"

Sophie just kept her mouth closed and head upturned.

"Fine have it your way."

Sophie in the space of 2 seconds ended on the ground riving in pain. Justin watched on in discomfort as he know the pain his mistress could inflict on a victim if she wanted.

"Mistress don't you think that she has learned her lesson?"

"I will be the judge of that you whelp, do not question me! I want you to leave us, I need to spend some time with Sophie alone."

Justin hesitated as he didn't want to get hurt but he was worried for Sophie's safety.

"I SAID LEAVE, or do you want to suffer the same fate?"

With this Justin hastily left Sophie to his mistress. As the doors closed he was filled with a sense of forbearing and worry for the girl that he was strangely becoming attached to.

"_Hello my faithful reviewer's thanks you for all your wonderful reviews. I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to get a chapter up I have been incredibly busy trying to sort a job. Hopefully you will like the latest update. Please leave your reviews. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"So this is the tacky waif which has stolen Howl's heart, she's not much to look at is she? Come forward so I can have a proper look at you!"

Sophie was pulled forward against her will.

"You my dear are going to be my ticket to success, you will follow my commands from now on do you hear me?"

Sophie just lifted her nose indicating disdain for the woman in front of her and her resistance to the demands placed upon her.

"You WILL ANSWER ME!!!!"

Sophie just kept her mouth closed and head upturned.

"Fine have it your way."

Sophie in the space of 2 seconds ended on the ground riving in pain. Justin watched on in discomfort as he know the pain his mistress could inflict on a victim if she wanted.

"Mistress don't you think that she has learned her lesson?"

"I will be the judge of that you whelp, do not question me! I want you to leave us, I need to spend some time with Sophie alone."

Justin hesitated as he didn't want to get hurt but he was worried for Sophie's safety.

"I SAID LEAVE, or do you want to suffer the same fate?"

With this Justin hastily left Sophie to his mistress. As the doors closed he was filled with a sense of forbearing and worry for the girl that he was strangely becoming attached to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Now Sophie I said you will answer me and to ensure you do I have placed something inside your head just to remind you who your loyalties are tied too. I would like you to meet Yoogle." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Sophie felt an immense pain in her head, her temples were throbbing and her veins were visible. She was terrified and I got even worse when a small snake like creature with a head like a small Venus fly trap poked out of her ear and came into her view. She tried to scream but there was no sound coming from her lips, the only way to tell of her pain was from the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"As you have discovered your voice is now mine also, you will have free speech when I know I can trust you and only then. Yoogle will take care of the rest, any time you disobey me there will be consequences, the pain you have felt today will increase in intensity depending on the severity of your disobedience. Do you understand?"

Sophie was in too much pain to move.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The intensity of the pain doubled and this time Sophie struggled to nod her head.

"Good, now you will help me in my quest for Howl's heart I am going to give you instruction which I expect you to fulfil to the full extent of your ability. If not you know what will happen." Sophie gave another nod. "Now I know Howl will be mounting some sort of rescue for you my dear but to be honest I don't think you are really worth the effort, but you know men they tend to go after the easiest girl that they can get their hands on, they are lazy. Howl is special although he doesn't really know it; he is handsome, very handsome and should not be thrown away on a scrawny ugly little thing like you. He will soon realise his mistake though and come crawling to me begging for me to take him back." Sophie's face showed obvious shock at her declaration. "Oh yes my dear Howl and I were once an item until he ran off with a little tart that happened to flash her eyelashes in his direction. He will soon see his mistake though. Oh don't look at me like that I will maybe be generous and let my assistant have you when I'm finished with you, he seems to like you. Now I think we will just wait and see what Howl has up his sleeve, Justin you can come back in now."

Justin entered the room and stared at Sophie who was shivering in a ball on the floor tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Justin I want you to take Sophie to her room and If Howl sends a rescue party for her don't impede its progress in any way, its all part of my plan. Oh and Justin don't be too despondent I am sure that Sophie will be back with use in due course as I have left a little friend in her head just to remind her of us." Yoogle then made an appearance just to reiterate his mistress's words. Justin had to work really hard to stop his face showing all the emotion he was feeling. "If she is really good and does everything she is told I will maybe let you have her when we are done. Now take her away, Oh and don't be too worried if she doesn't answer you." She smirked again enjoying the pain she was inflicting on Howls new love interest. "Now take her away I have things to do, and remember let whatever Howl sends take her."

Justin carefully helped Sophie up to her feet and led her out of the room looking very worried when the doors to his Mistress's office were closed. "Are you okay Sophie?" Sophie gave him a withering look as if to say that how do you think I feel? She looked like a walking corpse the recent events had really taken everything out of her. "Sophie I think you should let me take care of you, please let me take care of you?" Sophie tried to pull away from him but he held fast. "I know you think I'm bad and that you can't trust me, but I promise you that I like you and I will try and keep you safe and happy, all you need to do is follow my mistress's wishes and you will be free. You will be safe with me; I will treat you right and give you anything you have ever wanted. I know that we don't know each other that well but I think if you gave me a chance you might like me just a little bit, and I can work on that all I want is a chance. Sophie gave him a look like as if you would ever have a chance with me.

"Oh don't give me that look Sophie, I may be your only hope in this world when Howl is with the Mistress so don't dismiss me so fast. I am going to pick you up now as I believe that you are having a lot of trouble walking, I want you to get some sleep as well as you will need all your strength to complete my mistress's tasks."

Sophie was swept into Justin's arms and her eyes felt really heavy all of a sudden.

"That's it just sleep I will be here when you wake up, remember I will look after you to the best of my ability."

Sophie was now fast asleep in Justin's arms as he carried her down the corridor towards her room. Once he reached a set of double doors at the far end of the corridor he stopped and whispered a few words. The doors then sprang open in front of him revealing a comfortable looking bed in a small room. Hey laid her down on the bed and sat on the chair just next to the bed watching her while she slept.

Meanwhile Howl's Dragon was on its way and ready to fulfil Howls instructions to the full.

"_Hello my faithful reviewer's thanks you for all your wonderful reviews. I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to get a chapter up I have been incredibly busy trying to sort a job. Hopefully you will like the latest update. Please leave your reviews. _


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing

Sophie was swept into Justin's arms and her eyes felt really heavy all of a sudden.

"That's it just sleep I will be here when you wake up, remember I will look after you to the best of my ability."

Sophie was now fast asleep in Justin's arms as he carried her down the corridor towards her room. Once he reached a set of double doors at the far end of the corridor he stopped and whispered a few words. The doors then sprang open in front of him revealing a comfortable looking bed in a small room. Hey laid her down on the bed and sat on the chair just next to the bed watching her while she slept.

Meanwhile Howl's Dragon was on its way and ready to fulfil Howls instructions to the full.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Sophie woke Justin was still by her bedside.

"Good morning sweetheart, I'm glad you slept well. Would you like something to eat?"

Sophie shook her eyes and layback down again her eyes already starting to water again. The throbbing in her temples had subsided to a dull ache but was still enough to drain her of any energy. She still couldn't talk and therefore had to communicate by nodding and through facial expressions.

"Sophie my dear you need to eat or else the yoogle will drain you completely."

Justin started stroking Sophie's hair in what he thought was a comforting manner but to Sophie it made her want to cringe and shiver in revulsion.

"I have some nice fruit and bread and cheese here. I don't want to force you to eat but as I said you need to keep your strength up."

Sophie was beginning to hate this world, it seemed that she never had any control of her body. Someone was always trying to manipulate her to do what they wanted. Whether it was for good or for evil. She was currently being forced to eat breakfast which she had to admit was delicious but she hadn't wanted it.

"There my dear don't you feel better?"

Sophie just turned on her side again and started staring into space

"Justin stop playing with your new doll and come and help me with my preparations for Howls return." The witch of the Wastes screamed down the hallway.

"I have to go precious but I would like you to wait here for my return. It will be better that way. Au Revoir my lovely."

Sophie just lay there staring into space for 3 hours. There was nothing else to do, no way of escape and she didn't want her head to hurt again. She would give anything to be back in Howls castle. At least there they didn't hurt her although Howl was a little pushy with his affections he had never actually once hurt her. As a matter of fact he had healed her wounds and given her a safe place to stay. She could have handled Howl but this was all too much for her.

Sophie was soo far in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that a dragon had flown into her room until it was right above her and about to pick her up in his talons. She tried to scream but no sound came from her vocal box. No-one was going to come to her rescue, not even the misguided apprentice would save her now. Sophie tried to curl up into a ball to await her fate but the dragon gently picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"This is it I am going to die, it's going to eat me while flying or take me back to its young so they can eat me."

Tears of fear and regret streamed down her face. She would never get home, she would never get to see her mum again and tell her how much she meant to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Justin had finished with his mistress and was on his way back to Sophie.

"Now my dear what's to sa……….Sophie, Sophie where are you?" Justin scanned the room but found no trace of Sophie but instead found a large gaping hole in one of the sidewalls that looked distinctly dragon shaped.

"MISTRESS, MISTRESS SHES GONE."

"Stop yelling Justin I know she's gone I sensed it a while back."

"But mistress."

"But mistress what? This was part of my plan Justin stop snivelling over your lost plaything and get me some fresh towels I need to look my best when my lover arrives."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sophie's torment didn't end quickly, it seemed that the dragon had somewhere special he wanted to take her before devouring her.

After around 5 minutes of wondering where this dragon's nest was and why it had travelled so far to pick her up she spotted Howls castle and she suddenly realised that the dragon had been sent by Howl.

The dragon just looked down at her with a distinct smirk on its face when her face showed the exact point of realisation.

Markl came rushing out of the castle when he saw the dragon arrive carrying Sophie in his talons and Howl wasn't far behind him.

"Sophie, Sophie are you okay?" They both screamed as they ran to meet her. When she didn't answer Howl got very worried.

"Sophie please answer me are you okay?" She still didn't answer him. It wasn't until he was right next to her that he calmed down. She wasn't dead but she hadn't answered him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Witch watched this reunion through Sophie's eyes and decided it was time to have a little fun with Sophie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm fine Howl no thanks to you." Sophie spoke.

She had no control over her voice or her facial expressions the only way that anyone could possibly tell she had no control was through her eyes which were distinctly frightened looking.

"Oh Sophie I am sorry I put you through all that. Its not safe out here, come lets get you back into the castle."

"What happened to you Sophie, did she hurt you?"

"What nonsense boy the witch didn't touch me she couldn't care less about me. It was her assistant that showed the interest."

"Is she really ugly?"

"No boy she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I am nothing compared to her."

"I think your beautiful Sophie."

"Sophie your back." Calcifer called from the fire.

"Eeehhhh what the hell are you?"

"I'm Calcifer remember?"

"Stay away from me demon." The tips of the yoogle started to show from Sophie's ears.

"HOWL, THERE'S SOMETHING IN SOPHIE, YOU HAVE TO GET IT OUT." Calcifer yelled.

Howl had not missed the interaction between Sophie and Calcifer and had seen the yoogle coming out of her ears.

"Sophie come here!" Howl laced his words with heavy magic which Sophie couldn't resist. "I need to get that thing out of your head. She is controlling you with it, this is going to hurt I'm sorry."

Howl placed his hands either side of Sophie's head and pumped a large jolt of magic straight into her ears killing the yoogle instantly and letting him yank the yoogle out of her head. Sophie's silent scream became loud in an instant and she collapsed into Howls arms.

"Shhh, Shhh Sophie it's alright your safe now I'm here shhh." Sophie's knees gave out and there was nothing supporting her but Howl who was just happy to have her back.

How did you like that chapter? I am sorry it has taken so long but I have moved to the other end of the country and have started a new job. Therefore I have only just got settled enough to start writing again.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing

Finally Sophie was asleep and Howl could now move away from her. He left her on the bed in the room which she has previously slept in. Howl left the door open so that he could keep an eye on her but he left the room.

"Master Howl, We can't stay here she will try again you know that?"

"I know Calcifer but what do you expect me to do about it? She can follow wherever we go in this world."

"We have to at least try Howl. It's your duty to keep her safe since you have taken her in."

"I know that Calcifer I'm not stupid. She will not get her hands on Sophie again. I will make sure of that. Sophie will not be out of my sight ever."

"Hee hee, I'm dying to see how that will turn out. She will be her old self within the week."

"Shh, Calcifer she needs to sleep. Howl scowled at Calcifer."

Muffling his chuckles Calcifer turned away from Howl leaving him to ponder what they were going to do next.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Sophie woke the next morning she was pleasantly surprised to feel warm bedding around her and to have a surprisingly light head. The events of the past few days were still fresh in her mind but she was safe now and was going to make the most of this lazy time in bed. Stretching all of her limbs like a cat Sophie fully expected to turn over and be able to curl up and go back to sleep again. She however would have no such luck.

"HOWL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sophie jumped back and nearly fell off the bed as Howl's face was almost next to hers on the pillow, just staring at her with a casual smirk his face.

"Morning sweetheart. I trust you slept well?"

"HOWL GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I have sworn to protect you my fair lady and therefore I must watch over you day and night." Howl said straightening and giving Sophie a formal bow while taking her hand and kissing it."

"Ewwww Howl that's gross, now I have Howl slobber on my hand."

Howl just chuckled and moved closer.

"Now Sophie I know you must like me just a little and I think I deserve a reward for rescuing you from the bad guys don't you?"

"Eh I don't think so mate not the kind of reward you are thinking of." Sophie jumped out of bed and made for the door Howl hard on her heels.

They chased around the kitchen like a couple of kids, Sophie managing to dodge Howls arms and kissing fish lips. Howls plan was working she was forgetting the events of the last few days in fits of laughter at the faces he was pulling. It was glorious for him to hear the sound falling from her lips. Howl finally made a lunge for Sophie and caught her up in his arms.

"Now my dear about that reward." Howls lips were on Sophie's in a second holding her against him. After a few seconds of struggling in his hold Sophie melted into Howl's touch.

"Hmm that's definitely the best reward I have ever received." Howl smirked.

Sophie recovering slowly just realised what she had done and went bright pink and tried to hit Howl on the chest but Howl caught her hands easily.

"Now, Now precious what's this for? If you keep on like this I will soon be asking for a kiss to say your sorry Howl whispered in Sophie's ear. This brought a scowl to Sophie's features. "You know precious you're beautiful when you're angry?" Sophie gave an indignant snort and tried to struggle out of his grip. Howl however let go and darted around the other side of the table laughing as he went.

"Yeah you had better run wizard boy." Sophie said scowling across the table.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do my dear?"

"I'd just watch your back if I were you."

"Sure thing, Howl set a pair of eyes in mid air watching his back."

"Aouuuwww, you're impossible!" Sophie scowled and tried to dart after Howl again.

"Now, now Sophie please don't throw yourself at me there's youngsters in the room."

"What?"

"SOPHIE" The voice of Markle shouted from the stairs and then launched himself across the room to hug Sophie fiercely. "When did you get back? Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

Sophie swallowed remembering the events which Howl had tried so hard to make her forget.

"I…I'm fine Markle, I got back last night." Sophie lowered her eyes to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Markle why don't you just sit down and have your breakfast, Sophie just needs some space to breathe."

"Okay Master Howl." Markle reluctantly let go of Sophie and made for the table.

"Are you ok Sophie?" Howl raised her face with his hand.

Sophie shook her head. "Howl I want to go home."

Wow it's taken me soo long to update. Sorry but seem to be updating when I can at the moment. Life is pretty hectic.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing

"SOPHIE" The voice of Markle shouted from the stairs and then launched himself across the room to hug Sophie fiercely. "When did you get back? Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

Sophie swallowed remembering the events which Howl had tried so hard to make her forget.

"I…I'm fine Markle, I got back last night." Sophie lowered her eyes to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Markle why don't you just sit down and have your breakfast, Sophie just needs some space to breathe."

"Okay Master Howl." Markle reluctantly let go of Sophie and made for the table.

"Are you ok Sophie?" Howl raised her face with his hand.

Sophie shook her head. "Howl I want to go home."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Howl looked away from Sophie at this point, saddened by the fact that she wanted to leave but understanding her reasons. No one he'd known had willingly stayed anywhere the witch could get at them if they had another choice and It seemed Sophie had another choice. He wondered what her world was like if Sophie was anything to go by he liked the way women acted. They were independent and feisty, Howl made himself a promise there and then that if he could see this other world he would as it sounded like the perfect escape from everything that was hounding him in this one. Also it meant that he didn't need to leave Sophie. Howl then wandered if he could use magic in that world, If not he would definitely come back to this one and with any luck take Sophie with him.

"Howl did you hear me? I said I wanted to go home are you going to help me or not?"

"I will help you back on one condition, I want to see your world and therefore I will need a guide and friend when I get there. Will you be this person or am I going to have to leave you to your own devices finding the clearing which you can from? Howl smirked knowing full well that she would not be able to remember where the clearing was let alone go out into the forest by herself when the witch was still hunting her.

"What will being your guide entail?" Sophie asked with a scowl.

"Well some of the duties will be finding us a place to live, food, water, explaining how everything works etc."

"WHAT!! That means I will have to be with you almost 24 7. I do have a life you know? I can't just babysit for you all the time."

"Who said anything about baby sitting? I am a full grown man you know? Or haven't you noticed precious?" Howl appeared behind her and whispered in her ear. "I for one relish the thought of being around you more. So what do you say do we have a deal?"

To say Sophie was angry would be an understatement but she knew there was no other way to get home other than with Howl's help and he had also helped her escape from the witch although it was his fault in the first place.

"Fine!! But no funny business and you cant stay with me at my place as there is no room apart from my floor and I am not going to have you sleeping on my floor before you even suggest it."

"Why ever not? I think that would be most acceptable." Howl smirked.

"Well I don't so there's an end to it also my mum would freak if she knew I had a man sleeping in my room."

"Oh, any why would that be sweet thing?"

"Never you mind! You will stay in a B&B and that's final."

Howl thought about this for a minute or two and decided his best course of action would be to agree with Sophie for the time being at least.

"Now that's settled how about we seal the agreement with a kiss."

"NO!!!! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing precious I just like kissing you." Howl smirked and turned leaving Sophie in the kitchen trying to compute what he had just said.

_Sorry but seem to be updating when I can at the moment. Life is pretty hectic. Hope you like this chapter even though it's a little short._


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing

"Fine!! But no funny business and you can't stay with me at my place as there is no room apart from my floor and I am not going to have you sleeping on my floor before you even suggest it."

"Why ever not? I think that would be most acceptable." Howl smirked.

"Well I don't so there's an end to it also my mum would freak if she knew I had a man sleeping in my room."

"Oh, any why would that be sweet thing?"

"Never you mind! You will stay in a B&B and that's final."

Howl thought about this for a minute or two and decided his best course of action would be to agree with Sophie for the time being at least.

"Now that's settled how about we seal the agreement with a kiss."

"NO!!!! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing precious I just like kissing you." Howl smirked and turned leaving Sophie in the kitchen trying to compute what he had just said.

Later that afternoon Howl and Sophie made their way through the wilderness of the wastes searching for the portal that would lead to Sophie's world. Sophie was laden with some heavy bags which Howl insisted they needed to take.

"Howl what in heaven's name have you got in these bags? You will only be in my world for a short time you don't need to take your entire home with you. It feels like you have the kitchen sink in here." Sophie gasped as she started climbing a steep hill.

"Of course the kitchen sink is in there as well as all the ingredients I need for my hair and bath, I wasn't about to leave them behind now was I?"

"HOWL, YOU GREAT VAIN ASS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU?"

"Well precious believe it or not I don't travel anywhere without it."

"Fine YOU carry it, I refuse to take a bag which has the kitchen sink in it" Sophie thrust the offending bag at Howl dropping it when he didn't immediately take it. After a few seconds instead of picking it up the bag started to float behind Howl and follow him wherever he went.

"ARGH that's it Howl I will find my own way home you can go back to your magic and castle now."

"Come on Sophie, I will make it worth your while." Howl appeared next to her ear.

"Howl if you do not keep your distance there will be consequences"

"Ohhh I like the sound of that, what will you do sweet thing?"

"GRRR just get out of my way Howl the quicker I get home the quicker we can get this little visit of yours over."

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"No!"

"Do you want me to go first?"

Sophie had to concede as she had no clue where she was as she didn't recognize any of the landscape. She finally stepped aside after glaring at the unfamiliar landscape for a few minutes grinding her teeth. After about an hour of walking and silence Howl broke the silence which had fallen between them.

"Its just over the next hill precious, we will be there soon."

"Finally I can have a hot shower and my own bed. Hopefully my parents won't be too worried that I have been away for a while. That's a point I have no idea how long I have been here but I will be glad to leave."

They trudged along in the mud and heather for another 15 minutes, Sophie was quite just glaring ahead of her thinking of all the things she had missed while she was away.

"Here we go, this is where I found you and if I am right your portal will be around here somewhere."

"Great I want to go home, so get searching wizard boy!"

"Sophie there is a slight glow coming from that tree over there."

Sophie ran over to the tree excited at the prospect of going home. Peering into the hollow bark of the tree Sophie could see images of her home.

"It's my home, I can get back."

"Looks like sweet thing. We just need to cross the threshold, which I am guessing will be as easy as walking from one room to another. The gap should be between those two trees. Would you like to go first?"

Sophie hesitantly stepped towards the trees, as much as she was excited about getting home she had no idea what to expect. As she stepped between the two trees Sophie disappeared from Howls world, shortly to be followed by Howl himself.

_Hope you like this chapter I know it's been a while but I lost interest for a while and my inspiration comes and goes.._


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie had to concede as she had no clue where she was as she didn't recognize any of the landscape. She finally stepped aside after glaring at the unfamiliar landscape for a few minutes grinding her teeth. After about an hour of walking and silence Howl broke the silence which had fallen between them.

"Its just over the next hill precious, we will be there soon."

"Finally I can have a hot shower and my own bed. Hopefully my parents won't be too worried that I have been away for a while. That's a point I have no idea how long I have been here but I will be glad to leave."

They trudged along in the mud and heather for another 15 minutes, Sophie was quite just glaring ahead of her thinking of all the things she had missed while she was away.

"Here we go, this is where I found you and if I am right your portal will be around here somewhere."

"Great I want to go home, so get searching wizard boy!"

"Sophie there is a slight glow coming from that tree over there."

Sophie ran over to the tree excited at the prospect of going home. Peering into the hollow bark of the tree Sophie could see images of her home.

"It's my home, I can get back."

"Looks like sweet thing. We just need to cross the threshold, which I am guessing will be as easy as walking from one room to another. The gap should be between those two trees. Would you like to go first?"

Sophie hesitantly stepped towards the trees, as much as she was excited about getting home she had no idea what to expect. As she stepped between the two trees Sophie disappeared from Howls world, shortly to be followed by Howl himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sophie felt like all the air was being forced out of her lungs at once. It was like being on a rollercoaster that was going straight down and there was no light to show you where it was heading. This sensation only lasted a couple of seconds but it had a very disorientating effect on anyone experiencing it.

Sophie and Howl both landed with a thud in some very long grass.

"I'm home, I can't believe it I'm actually back. I know where we are." Sophie shouted joyfully as she looked around her.

"This is your home? No offence but you live in a field no wonder you didn't feel at home in the castle." Howl smirked.

"Shut up Howl. You know fine well this is just a field my house is over there." Sophie turned around and pointed to the housing estate behind them.

"Well what are we waiting for I want to get home? My mum will have been beside herself with worry."

"Lead the way precious"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not sweet thing?"

"I'm going home and you are not invited. Go and find someone else to annoy, you've seen my world so better yet why don't you just go home?"

"And leave you without an escort to your parent's house? Now that would just be rude. Anyway how else will your parents meet the man of your dreams?"

"Get lost Howl I am going home, without you." Sophie started running down the field away from Howl."

Howl tried to use his magic to make her slow down but it wasn't working.

"Interesting, it seems your world doesn't have any semblance of magic at all."

Howl decided his best course of action was to follow Sophie to where she lived. This was not as easy a task as he had anticipated. There were strange and new things to look at everywhere he went. Both men and women wore funny clothing, some of it practically indecent. Ladies showing soo much flesh was unheard of in his world but here they walked down the street in skirts that only came down as far as mid thigh. Many of the women still tried to get his attention when he went past which inflated his ego immensely, apparently even in this world he still had it.

Howl was glad that he had put a tracking bug in one of Sophie's pockets as he had completely lost sight of her now. There was no sense in hurrying to catch her and there was soo much to see that Howl decided he would have a wander around and find out more about this place he was in.

Sophie on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed that Howl hadn't followed her. How on earth she was going to explain to her parents where she had been was going to be tough as she couldn't think of a plausible excuse. What on earth was she going to say when she saw them again? She was now standing right outside her house, it looked a little different but Sophie just took that as being that someone had re-painted the front porch.

Sophie looked around in the usual places for her spare key but couldn't find it. Maybe her parents had taken it into the house because they had forgotten theirs. So Sophie knocked on her front door and waited for one of her family to open the door. Breathing deeply Sophie breathed in the smell of sweet pea's growing up the trellis as she waited. The door opened in front of her and there was her mum standing on the porch with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey mum in back."

"Sophie is it really you?" Her mum gasped out in shock as tears started running down her face.

"Yes mum it's me." Sophie responded tears now running down her face. Sophie's mum pulled her into a hug which was more like a death grip than a normal hug.

"Where have you been we almost gave up hope of ever finding you, the police stopped searching 6 months ago?"

"6 months!" Sophie shouted. "How long have I been missing for exactly?"

"You've been gone for over a year."

_I know, I know it's a short chapter sorry folks but I am getting there with this story it's just going to take some time I think._


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie looked around in the usual places for her spare key but couldn't find it. Maybe her parents had taken it into the house because they had forgotten theirs. So Sophie knocked on her front door and waited for one of her family to open the door. Breathing deeply Sophie breathed in the smell of sweet pea's growing up the trellis as she waited. The door opened in front of her and there was her mum standing on the porch with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey mum in back."

"Sophie is it really you?" Her mum gasped out in shock as tears started running down her face.

"Yes mum it's me." Sophie responded tears now running down her face. Sophie's mum pulled her into a hug which was more like a death grip than a normal hug.

"Where have you been we almost gave up hope of ever finding you, the police stopped searching 6 months ago?"

"6 months!" Sophie shouted. "How long have I been missing for exactly?"

"You've been gone for over a year."

Sophie looked like a ghost, all of the blood slowly drained from her face so that she now could do a remarkably great impression of a ghost. Her legs also gave out and she slowly sank to her knees in front of her parents.

"It can't be a year, It just can't I have only been away for a few days."

Sophie's mother sank to her knees and hugged her daughter as if her life depended on it.

"Honey where have you been? Did anyone hurt you or hold you against you will?"

Sophie looked decidedly blank her brain had gone into overdrive; there must have been a mistake.

"This isn't right I must have come through the wrong portal. Maybe this is the future and there is another portal which will take me home to the past." Sophie was talking to herself trying to make sense of the situation she was now in.

"Sweet pea, what are you talking about?" her father asked while giving very worried looks at his wife.

"I need to find Howl." Sophie cried out jumping up and nearing knocking her mother to the ground.

"Who is Howl, did he take you from us?" Her father quickly grabbed hold of her upper arms to stop her running off into the night and leaving them again. He had an angry look on his face at the thought of his daughter being kidnapped.

"No, Howl helped me get back; I need to find him he can probably fix this."

"Please Sophie, just come into the house, we can have a cup of tea and you can tell us all about it." Her mother begged as she grabbed hold of one of her hands and led her to the kitchen.

"But what about Howl?"

"We will find him later, now sit down and let me get you a nice cuppa."

Sophie sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and just stared around her. Everything she once knew had changed, there was now different wallpaper and furniture, it was as it the house was no longer her own. Her mother busied herself with making the tea, while her dad went to the medicine cabinet and got some extra strength sleeping tablets and put them in one of the cups so that Sophie wouldn't notice.

"She's home, I can't believe she's here. I don't want her out of my sight for a while. I need to know she's safe, I need to know what happened to her." Sophie's mum whispered to her husband.

"I know it's a miracle. I have added some sleeping pills to her tea. It looks like she could do with some rest and this way she won't leave tonight."

"Sophie dear I need you to tell me what happened to you. Where have you been?"

Sophie told her parents exactly what had happened to her from the time she entered the forest to when she finally returned.

"Where is this Howl now?" Her dad asked trying to keep her calm so that the pills had some time to kick in.

"I told him to leave me alone, he's very annoying."

"Sophie that was very rude of you, if this man has done all you have said he has done for you then your behaviour is unacceptable."

"I know I just wanted to get home, I'm sorry." Sophie yawned as her eyes started to droop."

"Honey why don't you go to bed?" Your room is still exactly as you left it."

Sophie got up from the table unsure why she was suddenly so tired but bed seemed like the best solution at the moment.

"Her story can't be real. What's wrong with her? Do you think its drugs?" Sophie's mother asked.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out tomorrow. We will take her to the hospital in the morning. I want to get her checked out she's come back to us though and that's all I care about at the moment."

Howl was wandering the streets just staring at all the objects around him. He had finally got some of his powers to work, it seemed that this world had magic slightly different from his own world and all he needed to do was to get on the right wavelength (so to speak) to allow him access.

The shops and gadgets in them left Howl very wide eyed, he had never seen such technology before. There were screens with tiny people in them, and small boxes which seemed to be playing music. There was also so many smells, Howl's mouth was watering. He was walking past a pizza shop and he got a smell of the delights inside. He was drawn to the shop like a moth to a flame. Howl managed to change the money he had for the currency in this world with a little bit of magic. The Pizza was so different from anything that he had ever tasted in his world.

"Why haven't we invented something like this in our world? It's so simple." He muttered to himself.

Howl carried on down the streets for a few more minutes and then decided it was time to catch up with Sophie. Maybe she could make sense of all the amazing things he had seen today. Her world didn't use the magic it had but boy did they know how to create things.

_Thank you for the feedback I have been getting, it has inspired me to write some more. I'm not sure how good this is as I am going to have to get back into this story. So please bear with me._

_._


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own anything_

Howl was wandering the streets just staring at all the objects around him. He had finally got some of his powers to work, it seemed that this world had magic slightly different from his own world and all he needed to do was to get on the right wavelength (so to speak) to allow him access.

The shops and gadgets in them left Howl very wide eyed, he had never seen such technology before. There were screens with tiny people in them, and small boxes which seemed to be playing music. There was also so many smells, Howl's mouth was watering. He was walking past a pizza shop and he got a smell of the delights inside. He was drawn to the shop like a moth to a flame. Howl managed to change the money he had for the currency in this world with a little bit of magic. The Pizza was so different from anything that he had ever tasted in his world.

"Why haven't we invented something like this in our world? It's so simple." He muttered to himself.

Howl carried on down the streets for a few more minutes and then decided it was time to catch up with Sophie. Maybe she could make sense of all the amazing things he had seen today. Her world didn't use the magic it had but boy did they know how to create things.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It took Howl around half an hour to reach the Carter residence as he kept stopping to investigate new sights and sounds. Everything was new and different. Life seemed to Howl to be a lot faster here and very hectic. Everyone on the streets seemed to be in a rush to get places and the cars in this world looked far more advanced than the ones he was used to.

Following the trace he had on Sophie brought him to a modern looking semi detached with a small garden at the front and a driveway at the side. To Howl it looked pleasant but not really grand enough for his tastes. The front door looked like every other door on the street and had a small knocker which seemed a little inadequate for the size of the door. Regardless of this fact Howl used it and waited for whatever greeted him.

Mrs Carter answered the door and greeted Howl thinking her was a rather handsome door to door sales man. "I... I'm sorry but we are not interested in anything you have to offer at this time young man." Sophie's mum stated in a daze.

"Mrs Carter?"

"Yes?" answered Sophie's mum a little surprised that this man knew her name.

"My name Is Howl would it be possible to speak to your daughter? We have been through a lot together and I would like to make sure that she has returned safely to her family."

"You are the young man who returned our daughter home to us?"

"Yes"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Sophie's mum launched herself at Howl and started weeping.

Howl was slightly uncomfortable about this. Having a 50 something year old woman crying on him really was not something he was used to. It would do nothing for his street cred at home, but he wasn't at home which he counted as a blessing.

"Mrs Carter it was a pleasure, Sophie is a good girl and doesn't deserve what she has been through."

"Louisa, who is at the door?" shouted Mr Carter from the kitchen.

"Please come in, my husband would love to meet you and thank you himself. We had given up hope of ever seeing her again." Mrs Carter grabbed Howl's hand while drying her eyes with the other.

Howl followed Mrs Carter through the small hallway into the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Darling, this is the young man that Sophie was talking about, this is Howl."

"Well it seems we have a lot to thank you for young man. Bringing our daughter back to us after a year. Can you tell us any of the story as we are in the dark as to where she has been."

Although Howl was shocked when Mr Carter divulged that it had been a year since Sophie had gone missing in this world he showed nothing on his face.

"Unfortunately sir I can only give you details from a few days ago, before that I have no idea what happened to your daughter?"

For the next 30 minutes Howl recounted how Sophie and he had met from his apprentice finding her in the woods close to where he lived to her journey home. It was quite difficult re telling a tale with all the magic left out but he had a feeling that her parents may have trouble accepting that their daughter had travelled to another world and had unfortunately been a victim of a different time continuum.

By the time Howl had finished his tale it was already very late and he didn't particularly want to spend the night on the streets so he subtly cast a spell on Sophie's parents to allow think the was a good idea for him to spend the night with them.

"Now my dear boy, where are you staying tonight? You are to stay here as I would like to show our appreciation for your help with our daughter, so phone whatever hotel you are supposed to be staying at and cancel all arrangements. You will be our guest for as long as you stay in the area"

"Thank you Mrs Carter, you are too kind. I will call my hotel straight away and make the arrangements."

"Please come this way, everything you need will be in the spare bedroom. I will leave you to get settled. Please call me if you need anything at all." Mrs Carter said batting her eyelids ever so slightly. Even with older married women Howl seemed to have an effect. He smirked to himself as he heard Mrs Carter muttering "Such a nice young man, and soo handsome, if I was 20 year younger. No Louisa don't think those thoughts!"

Howl lay on the bed and started to plan what was going to happen. He needed to remove Sophie from this world again as it was too far removed from her previous time line. Such large jumps would play havoc with the flow of magic in both worlds. He knew from his own learning that you cannot stay in a time frame so removed from your own without there being some dangerous consequences. A few days wouldn't hurt but too long and things start happening to your body which do not produce good results. Howl was too proud of his looks to let anything like that happen to him. As he lay down to sleep he decided that he would allow Sophie 3 days here at max and then whisk her away back to his world. This time her parents wouldn't be worried and there would be no need for her to return for a while.

I hope you like. I'm sorry it's taking me soo long between updates at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own anything_

Howl lay on the bed and started to plan what was going to happen. He needed to remove Sophie from this world again as it was too far removed from her previous time line. Such large jumps would play havoc with the flow of magic in both worlds. He knew from his own learning that you cannot stay in a time frame so removed from your own without there being some dangerous consequences. A few days wouldn't hurt but too long and things start happening to your body which do not produce good results. Howl was too proud of his looks to let anything like that happen to him. As he lay down to sleep he decided that he would allow Sophie 3 days here at max and then whisk her away back to his world. This time her parents wouldn't be worried and there would be no need for her to return for a while.

Howl woke early the next morning before anyone else in the household was awake. He slowly crept into Sophie room to watch her sleep. He was constantly amazed at how beautiful she was and how childlike while she slept. After about 10 minutes of watching her Howl decided it was time for her to wake up.

Howl started tickling her face with a feather he pulled out of thin air and smirked at the faces she was pulling.

"Sophie….Sophie time to get up my sleeping beauty"

"Mmmm 5 more minutes mum."

"Sophie my dear I am not your mother"

"WHAT!" Sophie jumped as she realised who was in her room trying to get her to wake up. She fell off her bed in an undignified heap. "Howl what are you doing here? In my room? What if my parents come in? Howl you need to get out of here now." Sophie screeched in a hushed voice.

"Calm down my dear."

"CALM DOWN! If my father finds me in my room with a boy he'll skin me alive."

"Oh really and why is that precious?" Howl sat smirking at the end of her bed looking down at her as she was still in a heap on the floor.

"You…I…Please just get out."

"Shhh its all right precious they need never know." Howl was now on the floor hugging Sophie who was now trapped within her own blankets and Howls arms.

"Let me go!" Sophie started thrashing in his arms.

"Now Sophie there is no need for that. Come now I am just giving you a hug."

"Sophie I heard a noise are you alright?" Sophie's dad popped his head around the door. "Howl what are you doing in my daughter's bedroom?"

"I'm sorry Mr Carter but I heard a bump and I found Sophie on the floor. I think she must have had a bad dream. Sophie how are you feeling now?"

Sophie was staring wide eyed at her dad and Howl. It was like a little tennis match was going on.

"How…when"

"Howl came to us last night after you were asleep Sophie and I must say that we have a lot to thank him for after him helping you escape and bringing you back to us." Sophie's father replied knowing that from her confused look she was wondering how they knew each other.

"My escape?...Oh yes my escape. Oh dad it was horrible" Sophie said after a quick glance at Howl. This is how he had explained her absence, something had happened which she needed to escape from.

"Now Sophie I think you should go back to sleep and Howl should go back to the guest room." Mr Carter gave Howl a pointed look, although he was grateful to him she was still his daughter and he was a young man.

"Dad can Howl stay until I fall asleep I feel safe when he's here?" Sophie asked her dad trying to look as scared as possible and trying to turn on the waterworks.

"Oh honey, I'm sure Howl will stay until you fall asleep." Turning to Howl he said "I know you have done a lot for her, but I warn you if there is any funny business there will be nowhere you can hide."

"I understand Mr Carter."

Sophie's dad left the room closing the door quietly.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to bring me back to my time and have a look around, not work your way into our household."

"Sophie I'm wounded but not too deeply because I know you love me really."

"You arrogant jackass. I don't love you I'm not even sure I am close to liking you at the moment."

"Oh come now my sweet you are just a little angry at me for surprising you like this."

"Angry isn't the word I would use Howl, and will you please explain to me how I have apparently been gone soo long here?" Sophie fumed trying to yet again to get out of Howls arms.

"If you would stop wriggling I will explain."

"If you weren't holding me I would stop wriggling." Sophie retorted.

"Not going to happen my dear, no are you ready to listen?" seeing that she had no choice in the matter without alerting her parents again Sophie stopped struggling.

"That's better my dear, now where to begin? I suppose the beginning would be good. Sophie when you came to my world you fell through what is known as a dimensional crack. Effectively you fell through a hole between out two worlds, there seems to be a bit of a time lag in my world compared with yours hence the time differences. There is more bad news I'm afraid." Howl paused to gauge Sophie's reaction.

"More bad news? How on earth can things possibly get any worse Howl?" Sophie was gripping the bed spread with her fingers causing them to turn white.

"We can only stay three days in this world."

If you like please leave feedback


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own anything_

"That's better my dear, now where to begin? I suppose the beginning would be good. Sophie when you came to my world you fell through what is known as a dimensional crack. Effectively you fell through a hole between out two worlds, there seems to be a bit of a time lag in my world compared with yours hence the time differences. There is more bad news I'm afraid." Howl paused to gauge Sophie's reaction.

"More bad news? How on earth can things possibly get any worse Howl?" Sophie was gripping the bed spread with her fingers causing them to turn white.

"We can only stay three days in this world."

Sophie sat in shock for a good 20 seconds just contemplating what Howl had just said. There was no way he could have said what she thought he had, but there was nothing else he could have.

"NO, I've only just gotten back to my family I am not leaving them again no matter what the time difference is." Sophie's white face instantly filled with blood again as she became more and more angry. She started wriggling again under the blankets to try and get out of Howls hold.

"Sophie, please you need to listen to me. If we don't leave in 3 days time our bodies will start to literally fall apart due to the time difference. Our body cells will start accelerated division which will mean that we will grow old at an alarming rate. In a months time here we will be 50 and within another month we won't exist anymore as our bodies will just shut down."

"I don't believe you. If it's true something would have happened to me when I came into your world. So let me go and get out of my room and my life."

"No you WILL listen to me Sophie as I will drag you back to my world if I have to. The reason why nothing happened while you were in my world was that the time line is behind this one by a long way and therefore is anything your cell division will have slowed down. This may mean you live longer it may not but at least your cells have time to acclimatise and won't cause premature aging."

Sophie was shaking now as his words sunk in. 3 days or death within 2 months it was like something from a weird movie. Her tears had started to fall down her face as she realised the Howl didn't really have any need to lie to her about these things. He had helped her get back but this wasn't her time anymore things had changed.

"Howl I can't leave them three days isn't enough time and it will kill them if I just up and leave again." Sophie tears turned into heart wrenching sobs at the thought of leaving her parents behind forever.

"Shhh, dear one I will leave them with no memories that you returned so they can get on with there lives like they have been doing for the past year. They will have already been through the hardest part of the grieving process which is letting go. Maybe we will be able to find the right timeline when we get back to my world and you will be able to go home to your family like you never left but I'm afraid at the moment we cannot stay here unless you have a death wish and you want to put your parents through it all again."

"I can't do this I shouldn't have to make this decision they are my parents."

"I know and I am sorry truly I am but I can't change this as much as I wish I could it is beyond my magic to turn back time to this degree."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just act like everything is ok and I am happy to be home again. They will notice something is wrong."

"We will go places with them and make happy memories so that when we do leave at least the last few day of your time with them will stay with you always."

"3 days isn't enough time to say goodbye to them. I don't know if I will be able to just leave."

"I know it will be hard Sophie, if it helps I know what its like to lose your parents suddenly but I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye."

"How?" was all Sophie could ask.

"It's a long story but they short version is that they were murdered due to their political views about wizards and witches and how they were seen as effectively tools to be used in the kingdoms for wars. They fought for wizard and witches rights and were punished for it. I was seven at the time and had been staying over at a friends. This is in a way a blessing as they would have killed me as well if I had been in the same house as my parents."

"That's horrible. Who looked after you, you were so young?"

"I was taken in by Madam Sullivan as her apprentice shortly after their deaths and I was taught wizardry. A few years after beginning my apprenticeship I found out why. Madam Sullivan was training a number of wizards and witches so she gained higher standing with the monarch. She didn't wan to fight in the wars so she trained people to take her place. I rebelled and left not wanting to fight in the wars. I'm still being hounded to this day to take part in the wars that are tearing our lands apart. Calcifer is a good and loyal friend though and has kept me safe to this day inside our castle."

Sophie had tears in her eyes again but they were now tears of sorrow for Howl.

"Please don't cry for me my love I have dealt with my sorrow along time ago. I know this will be hard for you, but at least when we leave you will know that your parents are still living. I promise to look after you Sophie, I promise with everything that I am."

If you like please leave feedback hopefully I will get another chapter up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Howls Moving Castle or any of its characters.

"I was taken in by Madam Sullivan as her apprentice shortly after their deaths and I was taught wizardry. A few years after beginning my apprenticeship I found out why. Madam Sullivan was training a number of wizards and witches so she gained higher standing with the monarch. She didn't wan to fight in the wars so she trained people to take her place. I rebelled and left not wanting to fight in the wars. I'm still being hounded to this day to take part in the wars that are tearing our lands apart. Calcifer is a good and loyal friend though and has kept me safe to this day inside our castle."

Sophie had tears in her eyes again but they were now tears of sorrow for Howl.

"Please don't cry for me my love I have dealt with my sorrow along time ago. I know this will be hard for you, but at least when we leave you will know that your parents are still living. I promise to look after you Sophie, I promise with everything that I am."

Sophie spent the next three days with her parents visiting places that reminded her of her childhood and the good memories she had with her parents. On the final day Sophie's mum pulled her aside while Sophie's dad was keeping Howl occupied with the different appliances in the house.

"Sophie are you ready for this? He doesn't know anything does he?" Sophie's mum asked.

"Mother, everything is going as the oracle said, I have given him no reason to suspect anything is different about me or the family. I think I have acted in the way that someone with no knowledge would. He will be able to keep me safe in his world and I think my skills will progress while I am there I can already feel my reading skills increasing. I can sometimes get clips of what he is thinking but it's usually protected by a wall because of his magical skills. I think if we have both managed to keep this from dad for so long that I can keep it from Howl for a while at least."

"Good it's those skills which will keep you safe from the hunter's, I don't think they will be able to travel through the crack and with your light being gone from this world they shouldn't last more than a few weeks. The shadows can't survive without the light."

"Mother there are shadow people in Howl's world but they are unintelligent beings and are being used as slaves. That stupid old witch tried to use them and a yoogle on me, I let it into some parts of my brain but I kept a shield up in the necessary parts. The worst of it had to allow her to use her powers. Seriously pain spells like that shouldn't be allowed."

"She should be no trouble for you at the right time but lay low at the moment. I am going to miss you. I would like to come with you but I can't leave your father, I love him too much."

"Please don't mum your going to make me cry."

"This is going to be the last time I see you until your powers have progressed to a stage that you can cross the barrier at will. Who knows how long that will be."

"Oh mum I'm sorry but I have to go. Please look after yourself and dad, I will see you soon." Sophie turned away from her mum as tears filled her eyes she headed towards the bathroom to get rid of the tears. Howl saw the tears in her eyes but just thought that it was because she was having to leave her parents with no option of coming back. Two minutes later she left the bathroom looking a little red in the eye but not so much that anyone would know she had been crying.

"Hey dad I am going for a walk with Howl, I will see you when I get back, Love you."

Sophie said as she left the house for the last time and put her hand in Howls as the walked towards the crack.

"Are you ok Sophie?"

"What to you think HOWL? I have just had to leave my family with the prospect of never getting to see them again. Really is that a question you want to ask me at this time?"

"I just want to let you know I am here for you if you need me. Please talk to me."

"Howl just drop it at the moment, I need time to think and sort out things in my head."

With that being said Howl and Sophie disappeared through the hole separating the worlds leaving everything that Sophie was used to behind.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Howls Moving Castle or any of its characters.

With that being said Howl and Sophie disappeared through the hole separating the worlds leaving everything that Sophie was used to behind.

Sophie took a look around the living room that would now be hers for however long it took her to gain enough control of her powers to cross back over to her world. Life was certainly going to be interesting with Howl. The pretence of being a damsel in distress would have to go but if she was being completely honest with herself she was beginning to get sick and tired of it all. Breaking the fact that she had powers of her own which in all likelihood would be greater than Howl's was going to have to come up pretty soon. It might be better to get the news out of the way as quick as possible as the powers might need and extra hand controlling.

"Howl I'm sorry I was so angry with you as we were crossing the barrier, its just hard leaving my parents in another world while I am here."

"Sophie I meant what I said, If you need someone to talk to I am here for you."

"Howl there is something that I need to tell you, well show might actually be a better way of doing this. Please you might want to sit down as this might come as a bit of a shock after all that's happened."

"Sophie, what ever it is I'm sure its not anything you need to be so worried looking about."

"Howl please just do as I tell you for once and have a seat."

"Ok, ok I'm sitting what's so important that you have to show me the moment we returned from your world, I thought you might want some time to come to terms with things. You've just left your home for good."

"BE QUIET HOWL! I'm trying to show you the reason I'm not a mass of tears at the moment. Just sit and watch."

Sophie slowly started pulling strands of magic out of the air swirling them around in a mini whirlpool of greens, blues, purples and reds. Slowly Sophie started levitating amongst the strands she had pulled from the air.

Howl was in shock this wasn't something he had suspected happening in a million years. He was out of his chair in a shot.

"When? How? Sophie you shouldn't be able to just pull magic out of the air."

"Howl its ok calm down and I will explain."

"But….How?... It's not possible your world has no magic."

"Howl please just sit down again and I will explain everything. There is a lot more to me than I have let you believe. My name is Sophie Carter from Inverness like I told you but I am not completely human. I am half fae on my mum's side; my father knows nothing about my mum's side of the family. I have been running most of my life from the hunters who would like to steal my essence. There are hunters in this world but they seem to be unintelligent beings which the witch of the waste. I'm afraid I had to put on pretence of being afraid of the witch of the waste as I wasn't sure that I could trust you. She is nothing compared to the power that I have in my little finger. The yoogle was nothing of consequence; I had to let the pain spell take hold slightly to give the impression that I was an ordinary girl who needed protection. I am sorry that I had to lie to you but as I said I can't let just anyone know who I am. Will you help me to keep my secret until I have the power to return to my world and take care of the hunters for once and for all?"

Howls jaw had dropped, he was in shock. The fae were supposed to be a myth something that fairytales were made of.

"Fa…Fae, your fae, but they are a myth."

"Howl I know it's hard to believe but I am honestly half fae and I need your help to keep me safe. Will you help me?

**Thank you for all the reviews and the requests for updates. I'm sorry it's taking so long between updates.**


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Howls Moving Castle or any of its characters.

"Fa…Fae, your fae, but they are a myth."

"Howl I know it's hard to believe but I am honestly half fae and I need your help to keep me safe. Will you help me?

But Fae? They are something I have only ever heard of in story books.

Howl grabbed her hand and started studying her features.

"What on earth are you doing Howl? Sophie looked at Howl like he had grown and extra head and pulled her hand back from him with a yank.

"You don't look anything like the pictures they have in the books about your kind. I mean you are supposed to have glitter coming out of your hands and have pointy ears and eyebrows"

"Ahh, it's called glamour I have slightly pointed ears and eyebrows but I can control what they look like with a little bit of magic."

"So you do look like they do in the books? Wait what about the glitter it doesn't trail in your wake is that glamour too?"

"Seriously Howl do you believe everything you read? Why on earth would we want glitter following us? Sophie was smirking at Howl as his face went from its normal colour to a deep red from embarrassment and annoyance.

"It's not like we have ever seen one of you before so how was I supposed to know?" Howl grumpily replied he was being laughed at and he didn't like it.

"I know, I know but its really quite funny what people write about us. I have heard some strange reports, the worst being that we have a tail and angel wings. I mean really how on earth would we be expected to fit in I mean glamour can on do so much."

"So what do you really look like Sophie? I mean if you are going to be staying with us I would like to know the true you and not some fascade which you have put on to fit in."

"Would you now? What will you do if I don't show you? Throw me out? Would you really be that cruel Howl" Sophie asked stalking towards him while smirking and pulling more strands of magic from the air.

"I….I..I just want to see your true beauty my dear I'm sure your true features only enhance the gorgeousness I am already seeing." Howls voice strengthened towards the end of his sentence as he thought of what to say to make Sophie squirm as she had made him. Howl was now smirking as he had turned the tables. Sophie's face was now bright red.

"Alright fine just stop with the comments." Sophie turned her face away from the now very pleased looking Howl. "Just don't laugh!"

Sophie ran her hands over her face a few times like she was washing her face. To anyone watching it looked like she was removing make up or face paints as her face slowly changed to reveal pointed ears and eyebrows that were slightly sharper and more angled. Her face had been beautiful before but what Howl saw now was simply breathtaking.

When Howl didn't even comment but just stared at her Sophie felt growing embarrassment and disappointment. She had hoped that Howl would understand and not just stare at her like everyone else who had seen her true features.

"Well now you have seen what I truly look like have you had your fill or do you want to stare at the freak some more?" Sophie turned and was about to storm out of the room her eyes watering as she headed towards what would now be her room.

"Wait….Sophie…please just stop. Howl quickly broke out of his trance like state and grabbed onto her arm as she made her way past him. "Please don't be upset I wasn't staring because I think you are a freak. Do you seriously not realise how breathtakingly beautiful you are."

"Howl If you are taking the Mic I…" Sophie was stopped mid sentence as Howl swooped in and caught her lips with his. Sophie was so shocked that she didn't struggle for a few seconds."

When she started to squirm in his arms Howl raised his head but kept a hold of her hands.

"What are you?.Howl….I…"

"Shhh, Sophie I like you no matter what you look like. I want to help you stay safe in this world and if its not too much to ask I would like to court you?"

"I …..I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes my dear it will make everything so much easier. We can give things a go and see what happens what do you think?" Howl stared deeply into Sophies eyes as he was asking which disconcerted Sophie slightly her felt like it missed a few beats when he started smiling."

"Okay, fine but we take it slow ok?"

"Whatever you say precious." Howls face now showed the most dazzling smile that Sophie had ever seen. "I think this calls for a celebration don't you?" Howl picked up Sophie and whirled her around in his arms.

"Please don't make a big thing out of it Howl. I would like to keep things quite for a while just so that I can get used to being here." Sophie despite saying this was laughing as Howl whirled her round the room. "I ALSO need to focus on my magic as I may have need of it in the future and I would also like to be able to see my parents again sooner rather than later."

"Don't worry about a thing we will have you sorted in no time at all we can practice together. Now please just kiss me Sophie before I explode."

**Hello Every-one hope you like the new chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I seem to have hit a dry spell and I don't know how long it will take for me to start again. If anyone wants to adopt this story and make up an ending for it I'm happy to and it over. I may come back to the story in a while and finish it myself but the moment it's not going anywhere.

Sorry guys.


End file.
